1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a driving apparatus provided with an ultrasonic motor and a vibration detecting element.
2. Related Background Art
As an apparatus provided with an ultrasonic motor, there is known, for example, a lens driving apparatus using a vibration wave motor (an ultrasonic motor) comprising a stator, a mover frictionally contacting with the stator, and electro-mechanical energy converting means included in one of the stator and the mover and generating a travelling vibration wave (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 59-107309, etc.).
Also, as an apparatus provided with a vibration detecting element, there is known, for example, a camera having a correcting optical system for preventing image vibration, a driving device for driving the correcting optical system, and object speed information generating means (a vibration detecting element) generating the moving speed information of an object as an output (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2-154214, etc.).
For example, there has been a problem that when an ultrasonic motor and a vibration detecting element as described above are incorporated in an image vibration preventing camera or the like, the vibration detecting element resonates due to the vibration of the ultrasonic motor and accurate vibration detection becomes impossible.